


All roads out of hell lead home

by hiddlesworth_Thorki_fanfic_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Consent is key, Driver!Tom, Emotional, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Homeless!Chris, Lawyer!tom, M/M, Smut, hitchhiker!chris, mild dirty talk, neither really know about what they're doing, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesworth_Thorki_fanfic_addict/pseuds/hiddlesworth_Thorki_fanfic_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is a lawyer who just needed to get away from London for a bit. On the way he picked up a hitchhiker named Chris, but he was far from thinking that that decision would have such unexpected implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All roads out of hell lead home

**Author's Note:**

> I regret everything! That was suppose to be five or six pages long but it somewhat got out of hands...  
> Also, English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes. I looked for a beta but found none so it is un-betad... (I am still looking for one if anyone is interested)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it ^_^
> 
> If you want, you can send me a prompts and see my short texts on tumblr here : http://hiddlesworth-fanfic-addict.tumblr.com/

–“Don’t you fucking ask me to stay calm!” Tom yelled over the phone “I am fucking calm, Ken! I’ve never been calmer!”

He stopped shouting just long enough to listen to a few words of his interlocutor, pacing his apartment like a caged animal; coming and going from room to room, grinding his teeth. His hair was tousled as he kept running his long fingers between his curls, gripping tightly from time to time. His cheeks were flushed with rage and frustration and to add fuel to the fire, his ear began to sting from staying on the phone that long.

The person on the other side of the line said something and Tom turned swiftly, as if to face his interlocutor, wide-eyed.

–“You what?!” he shrieked in disbelief. The person repeated his sentence with apparent calm and Tom felt his nails dig into his palm almost to the point of breaking the flesh. “Fuck! Ken, you promised! You bastard!”

He hung up abruptly, tossed the phone somewhere in the room and before he realized it a loud _bang_ rang out. A few seconds later, when his vision finally cleared, Tom was left to eye stupidly at the hole he’s just made in the door.

–“Fuck” he shouted again, flexing his painful hand.

What the hell was wrong with him? 

He was short of breath, his chest heaving quickly as he stared at the hole. He blinked back tears and tried to regain his composure; failing miserably. Rarely has he felt so angry, and hurt, and betrayed, and let down. He didn’t know what was worse; the fact that he had truly hoped that this time it would work, that just this once Kenneth would actually trust him to do his job; or that he was unable to take the rejection. One would think that after so many he would know how to handle it… 

Sometimes he wondered why Kenneth had hired him to begin with. He was a lawyer, he had gotten his degree just like any other in the firm and he had work his arse off since the beginning. But it seemed like it wasn’t enough… He was certain that even the internes had more responsibilities than him. He wondered why Kenneth still saw him as a newbies still wet behind the ears despite the three years they had spent working together. Well, maybe _‘working together’_ was a bit exaggerate since it seemed he was just good enough to make phone call and take notes…

The mere memories of all these times were he tried his best to prove himself only to be rebuffed took him by the throat, nearly suffocated him.

He needed to get some air. To get out of this wrecked apartment where he felt trapped. His work, his life, this city; everything was suddenly wearing him down and he knew he had to leave before he did something he’d really be sorry for. But he lacked the courage to do so just yet, maybe if he stayed for a little bit longer things would be better... The boiling rage he felt slowly turned into despair as the fist shaped hole mocked him. He went back in his room and flopped down in bed, not minding the mess, pushing what was left of an important dossier out of the way with his foot. He took a deep breath in order to calm himself and buried his head into the pillow. He needed to come back to his senses.

–“It’s just a contract Tom” he kept saying to himself “Just a stupid contract. It’s fine. It’s not like it could promote you associate, is it? Oh wait! It could!” He mumbled, burying his head deeper into the pillow.

Somewhere between pieces clothing and shred of papers his phone vibrated and he let out a growl. After a moment it stopped only to vibrate again minutes later. Tom was throwing the damn thing at the wall before he even realized he had moved. He stared at the scattered bits as if waiting for it to do something; anything, not moving from his kneeling position on the bed, his breathing erratic, until he felt something snap under his knee.

–‘Fuck’ he sighted, closing his eyes and letting himself fall on his back.

He chewed his lower lip and wished his heart to stop beating so loudly in his ears. For some long minutes he didn’t move one bit, the hard edge of what he broke hurting his leg but he found the pain oddly comforting. When he opened his eyes again the sight of his desolated room was too much to bear and he sprang into action.  
He went into the laundry room first, almost tripping over a shoe lying in the way, where he’d thrown it earlier, and grabbed a bag before actively tossing essentials items like toothbrush and toothpaste along with a spare trousers, shirts and underwear in it. In the living room he hesitated in front of his laptop and then grabbed it with an irritated _humph_. He would need it once he’d realized what a fool he was being, he thought. He picked up what remained of his phone leaving the broken bits lying on the ground, doubting the poor thing was still working given the multiple cracks on the screen, but pocketed it; just in case.  
The keys tinkled loudly when he closed the door behind him; the lift didn’t take long to arrive but he still couldn’t help but tap his foot nervously while waiting. He wasn’t sure what he was doing but he didn’t want to take the time to think about it. It was only when he was seated in his car that he began to doubt his decision to leave. He had never been one to run from anything and didn’t feel like beginning today. He glanced back at the building entrance and thought of his desolated apartment, of Ken that would certainly come around since he couldn’t call him anymore; he ran his hand through his hair and with a deep inhale started the engine. He needed to be anywhere but there.

The first red light made him swore again; the second, cringe and he almost didn’t stop, at the third he heard a honk behind him and someone shouting when he carried on without pausing.

But soon enough he had to halt again.

–“I hate this city” he hissed

It was one of those stuffy day that had most people stay indoor despite the inviting sun and Tom found that he longed for autumn and its gloomy weather which would suit his mood better. The wheel felt too hot under his palms and sweat was dripping down his forehead and along his neck damping his shirt and making his curls stick to his face annoyingly. He pondered whether to turn the AC on or not; he hated the thing, always too cold at some point and eventually settled for rolling the window all the way down. 

London’s roads were hell, as always, and he had to remind himself to breath and stay calm; his knuckles turning white with his grip on the wheel and more than once he wished he could just vanish from existence. He had no idea where to go and hated driving without purpose, he almost never drove anyway preferring the tube or the bus; if it wasn’t for the occasional trip to visit his mum and the social pressure of his co-worker Tom would have sold his car long ago. But as it was, he was glad to still have it.  
Every so often he could hear people going ‘ _nice’_ when looking at the sleek black jaguar and a few pedestrian stopped in the middle of the crosswalk to look at it. Some even took photos. He fantasized about driving right at them and laughed a little when the images of their scared face painted itself in his mind.

After forty five minutes of murderous thoughts he was finally on A1, leaving behind him the busy roads of the capital; his eyes fixed forward. He didn’t feel any better though, chewing on his lips to the point of making it bleed and driving slightly faster that he should have. Speed made air rush into the passenger compartment and Tom let out a pleased sigh leaning his head toward the blow. He turned on the radio at some point listening absent-mindedly, occasionally catching himself singing along some silly songs.  
He felt calmer all of a sudden, eyes fixed on the straight road with the wishing sound of the wind and the radio filling the air. Like nothing was important anymore, like he hasn’t just destroyed half his apartment, certainly got fired and run away from his responsibility.

The first roundabout caught him by surprise and made him realize he had been daydreaming. He shook his head making his neck crack with faint pops and focused on the road once more. Two more roundabouts followed shortly and his head began to spin a bit with the half circles. As he was approaching the third one something caught his eyes on the side of the road. On the left of the second exit a man was standing, thumb up and a yellow sign in his other hand, something was written in black capital letters but Tom couldn’t figure what it was; it became clearer as the car approached; it read ‘Newcastle’.

He frowned, it was boiling hot out there and the man looked like he had been standing there for quite some time, he looked rather pink. Unconsciously Tom slowed down slightly and took a good look at him. He was over dressed in the heat, dark jeans and a grey t-shirt damp with sweat, his blond hair tied up in a messy bun on top of his head as if the man had wanted to get rid of them completely; it made Tom aware of his own messy curls still damp despite the wind; a backpack was resting against his legs. Tom couldn’t see his face properly with how sunny it was but the guy was massive. He chew on his lip again and he eventually split it, coppery taste invading his mouth. As the car entered the roundabout he saw the man grip the yellow sign tighter and lift it up a bit. 

There were a few other cars behind his but the road still felt quite empty. The thought off picking him up crossed his mind, and then he thought about safety, heck that man looked like he could break his neck with just a slap. But before he could make up his mind the car exited the roundabout and Tom drove past him.  
In the rear-view he could see the man’s shoulders drop and the yellow sign fall, the man swiped his forehead before picking it up and lifting it once more to try his luck with the next car. Sucking on the cut on his bottom lip Tom’s mind went racing, in front of him another roundabout and an unknown destination; behind him a nearly perfectly cooked human being, who might suffer from dehydration, _with_ a destination. He huffed and turned around.

–‘If he’s gone by the time I arrived then all the better’ he mumbled

But the blond had not moved. Tom could see him kicking dirt with the tip of his shoe across the road not sparing a glance at the cars coming the other way. That made him smile despite himself. He entered the roundabout again and then turned on his indicator waving at the man. He could faintly see his face split into a wide smile as he snatched his backpack from the ground and half run to the car as if fearing that Tom might change his mind if he wasn’t quick enough. Tom leaned toward the passenger seat’s window as the stranger bend over. He was, indeed, pink; red even; his face shined with perspiration and his lips were chipped with the beginning of a thick beard all around. But what caught Tom’s attention was his eyes; crystal blue and so full of hope and gratitude.

–“Thanks mate” he said at the same time Tom spoke  
–“You’re going to…”

They both stopped and the blond laughed a little, his voice hoarse. He put his hand on the roof of the car before taking it off quickly, wincing at the burn and blowing on it.

–“I’m going to Newcastle” he began still looking at his painful palm “but you can drop me anywhere from here to there” He finished looking Tom in the eyes.

Tom still hesitate. He couldn’t quite place the accent, the long drawl of vowel, and it made him feel unsure; he squinted his eyes and his fingers taped nervously on the dashboard. He had never pick up a hitchhiker before, never had that many occasion as he barely went out of town. But what was the point of going all the way back here and stopping if he was going to let the man roast on the side of the road, he mused. He took a few more seconds to think and study the man; the hopeful smile never faltered and he eventually unlocked the door.

–“Newcastle is fine.” He said, watching the big man easing himself on the leather seat “I got nowhere to go anyway and I’ve never been there before” he added.  
–“Me neither” the blond laughed “By the way, I’m Chris!”

The man, Chris, wiped his hand on his jeans before extended it but Tom didn’t shake it, instead he re-buckled his belt and turned his eyes on the road.

–“Tom” he said and then added like an afterthought “nice to meet you.” And he engaged in the traffic.

After ten long and awkward minutes of silence only filled by radio, Chris shifted in his seat and turned his gaze toward Tom.

–“Do you mind if I change shirt? This one is kinda…” he trailed off gesturing at its chest

Tom snapped back in reality and abruptly turned his head toward his passenger, hurling the car to the left in the process, as if he had forgotten the man was there.

–“Hey!” Chris yelp, bracing himself on the dashboard

Tom righted the car and eyed him from the corner of his eyes; the man was looking at him expectantly and a bit afraid, his backpack on his lap and what looked like a clean shirt half way out.

–“Yes.” He said before quickly rectifying “I mean no! I mean…” Tom stopped talking and fixed the road once again “Please do so” he finally whispered.

He could see Chris try to repress his smile from the corner of his eyes and was grateful when the man stayed silent. He managed to change shirt without unbuckling his belt and made a happy sound when his head fell back on the seat with a soft thud.

No one said a word after that, Tom acting as if he was concentrating on the road regardless of the fact that it was completely straight and Chris looking out the window humming along the tunes.

–“There’s a bottle of water behind your seat.” Tom said suddenly when he caught his passenger licking his lips for the fifth time “It may not be full though”

It was Chris’ turn to be startled and he gazed at Tom without moving for a minute; the later rolled his eyes and fumbled to find the bottle among the junk in the pocket behind the seat while trying his best to keep the car steady, then he tossed it at the man before putting his hand back on the gear.

–“There you go”  
–“Thank you” Chris said, opening it and draining it in one go.

Despite the windows rolled down it was still terribly hot in the car and Tom quickly found his throat dry, he felt around to see if there wasn’t another bottle and tutted when he felt none. He ran his hand through his curls in order to peel them off his forehead and gulped as much saliva as he could muster wishing he had thought to bring another bottle with him.

They fell into silence again both listening half-heartedly at the news and then the weather. It was starting to get darker even if it wasn’t that late yet, it seemed that a storm was approaching and for the first time Tom worried about how they were going to spend the evening; he didn’t want to drive all night, he doubted he could do it even if he wanted to anyway, but what else could he do with a perfect stranger in his car.

–“Thank you” Chris said suddenly startling him  
–“For what?” he asked at loss  
–“For picking me up. You did a U-turn, didn’t you?” Chris eyes were closed and a tired smile played on his lips “I could have been a carjacker or a murderer on the loose for all you know”  
–“You can still be one of these” Tom deadpanned

Chris laugh boomed in the car as he rubbed wearily at his eyes.

–“Or I could be one of these” Tom added before Chris could say anything.  
–“I doubt that you are a carjacker” he chuckled  
–“I never said the car is mine” Tom flashed him his best evil grin and managed to stay serious for a whole twenty seconds before dissolving into laugher.

Chris joined half a second later and they ended up choking on their laugh and coughing.

–“So are you then?” Chris asked when he stopped coughing “Any of these things I mean” he added when Tom raised an eyebrow at him  
–“No” he answered. He then kept silent for several heartbeats “I am a lawyer – or at least I was until…” He gave a quick glance at the digital clock before continuing “three hours ago”

Tom didn’t elaborate and even if Chris was dying with curiosity, he didn’t press the matter. Instead he started playing with the empty bottle tossing it and passing it between his large hands, his long legs crossed at the ankles. Tom started worrying his lip again; sucking on the cut but not quite reopening it, he wasn’t angry anymore that much he knew for a long time but, as he began to take in that he may have lost his job with his tantrum, he felt scared and overwhelm by the sudden urge to turn around and beg for Kenneth’s forgiveness.  
Surely the man would understand. They had been friends for some times before he came to work for him and Tom had perfectly valuable reasons to act the way he had… Maybe not to that extend but still, Kenneth couldn’t fire him over that, could he?

–“What about you then?” he asked to keep his mind away from these thoughts.

Chris turned his face toward the window and shrugged not saying a thing. He kept playing with the bottle making the plastic crack under his strength and Tom shot a quick glance at him before taking the thing from his hand and tossing it on the back seat. Chris shoot him an annoyed look and rubbed self-consciously at his neck, inhaling deeply.

–“I’m not a carjacker either if that’s what you want to know… Nor a murderer.” He stated after a while  
–“Well, I am certainly happy to hear that” Tom said with a soft smile.  
–“I’ve been a lot of things.” He added after a bit still looking out the window  
Tom arched a brow in question but the man didn’t elaborate either so he opted for changing the topic of the conversation entirely.  
– “You said you’ve never been to Newcastle; why are going there now?”  
–“No particular reasons” He said lowly, playing with his fingers. “I told you, you could drop me anywhere”  
–“And I told you Newcastle was fine.”

There was something odd about his passenger Tom began to notice, but he wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe the way he carried himself… The man was huge but sat as if he was trying to take as less space as possible, huddled up against the door, his hands on top of his bag, on his tights. Chris hardly moved and whenever he did the leather squeaked under his bulk and he winced horribly each time that happened. Tom was debating within himself if he should say something, try to put the man more at ease but decided against it. That was none of his business after all.

–“If you don’t want to talk then fine.” He said grumpily under his breath, most of the sounds got sucked up by the wind.  
–“I am just a traveller” The man said abruptly, surprising him “I suppose there is nothing more to say, I go where the wind blow me” It sounded like he wanted to add something but then settled for watching the road again.  
–“Or where people drop you” Tom added as a poor attempt of a joke making the man laugh sadly.

The silence was easier after that, neither knew what else to talk about but it didn’t feel as odd as before. Chris’ obvious nervousness didn’t really fade though and Tom eyed him with concern as he was humming along an old song. After a while he felt his throat dry and his eyes prickle, he had to fight the urge to rub them, aside him Chris yawned loudly and rearranged himself on the seat. Tom estimated that now was as a good time as any to stop and have some rest; he had been driving for hours after all. Have diner and slump on a soft bed seemed so appealing to him at this instant. Also it was getting darker and darker, the large sun seemed to have disappeared behind dark clouds and the heat was nearly unbearable. The weather was oppressive as the storm was coming.

–“Do you mind if I take a break?” Tom asked “I think I need to stretch and drink” he added patting his throat.

Chris’ head snapped in his direction and he began nodding repeatedly, his eyes large as if he has been the one responsible for Tom discomfort.

–“Not at all!” he assured “Plus drinking sounds good” he added sheepishly

And it hit Tom then that he might have been thirsty too despite the water; god knows how long he has been waiting outside; he scourged itself for not having thought of that before and gave Chris a sorry smile. He wondered for a second why he didn’t say anything before sighing. He didn’t want to bother you, his mind supplied.

–“I think it’s going to be raining soon, they said a storm was coming this way; we might as well find a place to spend the night too.”

He heard Chris gasped and then saw his expression shift to something akin to panic; Tom scowled.

–“I am not going to do anything to you, you know.” He said with a tight smile “I mean, even if I wanted to I could not, have you seen yourself lately?” Tom sighted irritated despite himself “And I am not going to leave you there either”

Chris didn’t seem any reassured and started worrying the zip of his backpack.

–“If someone should feel troubled here, that should be me” Tom added under his breath.

Chris didn’t say anything and continued to worry the zip of his bag which had Tom roll his eyes. He felt uneasy, he didn’t understand why the man was reacting that way and it was starting to irritate him. Tom slowed down the car a little and started fumbling with the GPS before tossing it as Chris with an irritated tut.

–“Ask it to find the hotels nearby” “Please”

Chris looked at him dumbstruck but soon followed what seemed to be more like an order than a request. The lady voice had them turning and turning again for at least half an hour before they found what Tom deemed to be a good enough place to stay and he parked the car alongside several others, cutting off the engine with a please hum.  
The building looked like a well-cared-for farm, surrounded by vegetation with a big garden and a driveway made of white stones. The name of the hotel was written in large golden letters on the façade but he couldn’t read it properly as the first drops of rain came down on the windscreen; Chris didn’t even look at it, his eyes staying stubbornly fixed on his bag. Tom let out an annoyed sigh and turned his upper body toward the blond making his back crack.

–“What?” he growled  
–“Nothing” Chris answer far too quickly  
–“Is this place not good enough for you, mister ‘The Traveller’? Well I’m sorry but I’ve been driving for hours and I need rest and that’s the only bloody hotel that doesn’t look like it’ll fall if I do as much as blow on it!” he barked, fatigue turning into frustration.

Chris was looking at him round eyed and Tom realized that he had been shouting, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before regaining position behind the wheel. Heat and exhaustion was making him more irritable than usual. Chris still didn’t utter a word, his mouth hanging slightly open as if in shock.

–“Listen” Tom said more softly massaging the bridge of his nose “I’m sorry I shouted” he worried his bottom lips anew reopening the cut “It’s just…I...” he ran his hand through his hair and gripped slightly on his curls before letting go.

–“It’s ok.” Chris said once he found his voice back.  
–“I’ve been under a lot of pressure lately” Tom continued not daring to look at him.

Neither spoke for a few seconds, the silence only interrupted by a loud roll of thunder and the sound of the rain. Tom rubbed a sore spot on his neck before speaking again.

–“We’ll have to do something at some point you know… We need to get inside. And if that may help you make a decision, I really need to use the loo right now.”

Chris eyed the hotel and then his eyes fell on his backpack; he looked so miserable that Tom felt the urge to pat his shoulder.

–“I can’t sleep there” Chris whispered, so softly that Tom almost didn’t hear it.

Tom raised an eyebrow at that and sighed, letting his head hit the back of the seat, he opened his mouth to talk again but this time Chris interrupted.

–“It’s not that I don’t want to” he began “I just can’t” He started playing with the zip again  
–“Why? Is that against the Traveller’s rules?”

Chris gave him a pained look and Tom instantly felt bad.

–“I… I don’t have money” He admitted pitifully.

Tom started at him stupidly for a minute before laughing despite himself. He didn’t want to make fun of him, but he had not thought of that particular reason at all and the way Chris was hunched over in his seat playing with his bag like a school boy made him looked perfectly ridiculous and Tom found himself smiling at him and reached out to pat his shoulder.

–“You could just have said so from the beginning” he scolded. “Now get off, I need to pee, to get a shower and to spread myself on a bed and I am not leaving you to sleep in the car.”  
–“But…”  
–“we’ll find a way for you to repay me later.” Tom shrugged  
–“I can’t…” Chris murmured 

Tom squinted and took a good look at Chris for the first time since he hopped in the car. His messy hair now hanged loose, tousled by the wing and a bit greasy; he really needed to shave, the shirt he changed into earlier had some stains here and there but nothing so obvious that he could have seen it if he wasn’t that close, his jeans looked as if they’ve seen better days and the backpack Chris was clutching against his chest appeared to be the oldest thing on earth. There was also dirt under Chris’ nails that had Tom wince when he first extend his hand to shake his, hours ago; things were beginning to click into place into his mind.

–“We’ll talk about it later.” Tom caught himself saying “let’s get in there first” He smiled kindly “please”

Chris looked amazed by the man’s reaction but did as he was told and soon enough they were standing at the reception desk completely drenched, leaking water all over the tiled floor. The place was as nice in as out; decorated plainly with plenty of wood and mirrors, several armchairs were waiting near the entrance and huge vases filled with artificial flowers were sitting at each side of the door. Somewhere from behind the closed double door at the desk’s right came music and laugher and Chris began to look around the entrance, trailing toward the door. This place reminded him of his former life, a time when everything was easier; before he screw up. He broke out of his memories and looked back at the desk when he heard Tom talk to the receptionist, finger taping nervously on the counter.

–“Two, please” He heard him say and then Tom made a _tsking_ noise and glared at him for no particular reason. “Are you sure you can’t do anything?”

Chris approached the pair gingerly and Tom glared at him more openly his finger taping with more force, he was sucking unconsciously at the cut on his lips.

–“They only have one room left. There is a wedding it seems…” Tom trailed of.

–“Oh, ok” Chris shrugged “I’ll sleep in the car then” he added 

–“Don’t be silly” he dismissed and then he addressed to the receptionist once more “Please tell me there are at least two beds” The lady nodded and Tom relaxed a bit. “Perfect. I am taking it”

–“Would you like to have dinner and breakfast included sir?” The lady asked politely

–“That would be nice” Tom tilted his head and ran his fingers through his wet curls

–“Dinner’s until 10pm and breakfast starts at 7am, checkout before 12.00, the lounge bar is open until midnight. Diner must be paid directly at the restaurant, sir.” The lady said with practiced ease. “That will be £168, please.”

Chris chocked on his own saliva when he heard the price, Tom however didn’t even bat an eye; he was smiling sweetly at the lady, nodding his understanding at every words she said. He didn’t spare a glance to Chris coughing next to him and hissed a rough “Later” when Chris opened his mouth to say something.

–“How would you like to pay?” The lady continued, cocking her head a tiny bit to the side.  
–“By card please” Tom answers out of habit and put his hand in his back pocket to get his wallet.

He stopped abruptly when he realized there was nothing there but emptiness and for a second he panicked eyeing Chris suspiciously. For a slit second he wondered if the man had taken his wallet; then it hit him, he looked at the pouring rain through the door feeling exhaustion wash over him as he remembered throwing it in the bag along with his other stuffs. How stupid of him to have left all that in the car...

–“Fuck” he swore before looking apologetically at the lady “Sorry. I left my wallet in the car”

He gestured at the door and at the girl before pinching his lips and heading out.

–“I can go grab it if you want” he heard Chris say

Tom was nearly outside already so he didn’t answer and run toward his car. He flung the back door open, snatched his bag and laptop case and sprinted toward the hotel once more swearing loudly. Once safely inside, panting lightly, he went back to the desk and fumbled in the bag for his wallet, he let out a shout of triumph when he found it. The lady looked unimpressed, taping on the card machine and Tom felt immediately stupid afterward.

The room was nice and large, with two single beds as promised, a writing desk and a chair near the window whose curtains were drawn shut, a flat screen telly was perched on the chest drawer in front of the beds and there was a door on the far left that leaded to the bathroom. Chris went there first, before Tom had even time to react, drinking his fill directly from the tap; he came back with a glass full that he handed to Tom with a small smile. Tom accepted it and drained the glass before disappearing in the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him. He let out a loud sigh as he emptied his bladder before washing his hands, going back in the room and falling face first on the bed. After a bit he noticed that Chris hadn’t move at all and that he was simply looking at him as if trying to solve a puzzle. He turned on his side and raised an eyebrow at him. The man opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but then disappeared in the bathroom again, his backpack clenched in his fist. This time Tom was the one looking quizzically at the door behind which Chris was. When he heard water running he flopped back down on his stomach and started contemplate his life choices.  
He had yelled at his boss, ruined his apartment, tore apart several valuable documents, picked up a perfect stranger, who called himself a traveller but who, Tom suspected, wasn’t one at all and now he was sharing a room, for which he had paid, with said stranger and listening to the man somewhat sing off key in the shower…

–“Brilliant Tom. Absolutely brilliant. You couldn’t have done better even if you’d tried.” He said to himself putting his head over his crossed arm before getting up as if he’d been burned “Fuck!” he shouted

The bed was soaked where he had been lying on it. Tom let out a frustrated sigh, fighting the urge to break something again and starting fumbling in his bag for dry clothes. Soon he was on the verge of swearing again. He was starting to get cold and he couldn’t find his damn pyjamas; with angry movements he emptied his bag on the floor before letting out a long whine; no pyjamas….

–“Wow” he stared at his reflexion “You did it. You’ve made that worse.”

A shiver run through him and he felt his throat itch; he really needed a shower.

–“Are you alright in there?” he asked knocking twice at the bathroom door.

There were a shedload of sounds and curses and the water stopped abruptly; a few minutes later Chris burst in the room dripping wet and covered only with a towel, his backpack still glued to his palm.

–“What the…” Tom started as the same moment Chris spoke  
–“Sorry I lost track of time. Bathroom’s all yours” 

Tom shook his head as a thanks but didn’t move one bit, transfixed by the wide expense of wet skin displayed before him. Chris had one towel around his hips and another drying his arms and then ruffling his hair, he seemed better; how exactly Tom couldn’t say. He was still pink and his skin was peeling off at some places where he got sunburn but he looked fresh. He was cleaner and more relaxed. Suddenly Chris blinked and turned face to face with him. He looked at him quizzically again and Tom literally fled into the bathroom. He slapped the door shut behind him and began to undress; unwilling to look too closely at his reaction. The image of the man’s back was burning his retina; his hands trembled with the desire to touch him, to trace the muscles and feel the warmth and the power there; to squeeze his biceps just to see how much force he had to put in the gesture before Chris winced. That was not attraction he felt, not really, but fascination, but it was unsettling all the same.

He was looking for a place to let his clothes dry when he spotted what made Chris lose track of the time. He hadn’t notice it when he went to the bathroom before, too focus on his own need, but there wasn’t a shower as he had expected; instead there was a large bathtub in the middle of the room. He smiled and felt a shiver of anticipation run through him. He filled it with hot water and decided on putting his clothes beside Chris’ near the window hoping they would be dry enough to be stored the next morning. He was ready to get in the tub when a though crossed his mind and he smiled despite himself.

–“Emma will never believe me…” he mused running his fingers above the water “Maybe I should give her call” he pondered, remembering that he was supposed to dine at her sister’s.

Suddenly his eyes filled with horror and he half run back to his trousers to retrieve his phone from one of the soaked pockets, he held it before him as he worried his lips again. He needed a phone, and he needed his card to still be alive. He started to imagine how many missed call he had, how many messages his sister had left him, how many threats, before cracking the door open and addressing his ‘roommate’.

–“You wouldn’t happen to have a cell phone by any chance”  
–“Sorry mate” came the answer somehow muffled by the towel Chris was still using to dry is hair.

Tom sighed once more, it was becoming to be a habit of his he mused, and put the phone near the sink promising himself to at least check his emails as he slid into the tub and moaned delightfully. The warm water did wonder on the knots in his muscles as well as to numb his mind. The rain had left him cold and now it was like being enveloped in a cocoon. His sister wasn’t that important anymore, nothing was. He closed his eyes and slid all the way in, putting his head under the water. There were no more sounds, no more light just warmth and he felt like floating before the need to breathe kicked in and he resurfaced gulping air. He ran his hand on his face to get rid of the water but didn’t opened his eyes; it felt so good. Chris was nothing more than an odd dream at the back of his mind, the entire day was and Tom felt drowsy. All of a sudden there were two hands massaging his shoulders, he didn’t registered them at first too caught up in bliss and he leaned into them making little happy noises. The fingers kneaded his sore muscles perfectly. The hands moved up his neck and then down his arms before resting on his shoulders and Tom shivered; his head lolled back and came to rest against something warm and tough, his own hands came to caress the pair that was massaging him and that is what woke him up; he jerked away from them.

–“What the heck?” he shouted, blinking and splashing water all around the tub. “What the actual heck?!” he repeated at a blank looking Chris, rubbing his eyes

Chris’ brows knitted in confusion and Tom bared his teeth at him feeling vulnerable and angry. At least, to his relief, the man was fully dressed now, he had the same wet jeans on but it was better than nothing.

“What are you doing here?” he shrieked moving his hands around as if he didn’t know which part of his naked self he should cover in priority

Chris blinked at him a few times and then eyed the open door before looking at Tom once again. Confusion was written all other his face.

–“I thought…” he began “You left the door open… I though you wanted me to come in”

Tom was at loss for words, his mouth hanging open in shock and his hands settling to shield his groin as best as they could; as if sensing his discomfort Chris turned away. Tom was grateful for a second before feeling irritated again.

–“Why on earth would I have wanted you to come in while I was bathing?!”

Chris didn’t answer and Tom could see his shoulders tense under is shirt; a blue one he noticed, before he shrugged. Tom had a feeling he would not like what would follow.

–“You said …” he began and Tom steeled himself “You said that we’ll find a way for me to repay you…”

Tom grinded his teeth, he hadn’t think of anything close to that when he’d say it. Hell he didn’t think of anything at all!

–“What the fuck are you talking about?!” he hissed “What did you think you were doing?!”  
– “I just wanted to give you a massage, you look like you could use one” Chris admitted quietly

Tom sobered at that and ran one of his wet hand on his face.

–“You… you could have knocked”  
–“I did” Chris meant as if to turn to face Tom once more but didn’t move “I…I’ll let you finish; I’m sorry I bothered you”

Tom didn’t stop him from leaving. He waited for the door to be closed before quickly washing himself, using the products the hotel provided and emptied the tub. He patted himself dry while looking at the water being sucked out and breathed in deeply when he had no other choices than to go back in the bedroom.  
Chris was sitting on the chair near the window and had his head over his crossed arms leaning on the writing desk, he seemed to be murmuring to himself but Tom couldn’t understand what he said. On the floor at the foot of the wet bed was all his stuffs and once more Tom felt a pang of panic at the idea of _him_ rummaging through his belongings. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head. Didn’t matter anyway, he said to himself. Chris didn’t move even though Tom saw him tense, and remained silent while he got dressed and tried to tame his wet curls.

–“Fancy diner?” he said when he was ready.

He tried to sound as cheerful as he could, as if the whole incident hadn’t happened and shot him a shy smile when he lifted his head and stared at him as if he had grown another head. Tom wasn’t very fond of that look.

–“What? I am hungry and I won’t let you here to starve.” He shrugged  
–“I still cannot pay” Chris reminded him  
–“Never asked you to. Now put on your shoes, we better go before the guests eat everything”

Chris smiled broadly and obeyed as quickly as possible, hopping from foot to foot while putting his old trainers on. Tom watched him from the corner of his eyes, smiling gently and began putting his things back in his bag. He made sure he pocketed his wallet this time before joining Chris at the door. He still had his backpack in hand and Tom eyed him before raising an eyebrow.

–“Really…” he said “Surely you can leave this here”

He saw his grip on the handle tighten for a second and Chris shook his head. Tom refrained a sight but let it be; that was none of his business anyway; and soon they were on their way.  
The restaurant was nice, just as the rest of the hotel, filled with wood and tableau, there wasn’t so many people inside and Tom wondered where they all went. Once they were put in place and given the menu Tom could see Chris start to fidget and he squinted.

–“Stop that” he scolded. Chris stopped for a bit before starting to fidget again and Tom rolled his eyes “You are such a child” The comment went out before he could stop himself and he hid behind his menu, cheeks ablaze.

How could he be so domestic with a man he met five hours ago…? That was a true mystery.

–“It’s been a long time since I’ve been in such a nice place” Chris said playing with a page  
–“It’s just a hotel restaurant” he dismissed “What do you want to eat?” he asked after a bit

Chris chewed the inside of his cheek and pointed a line from his menu at Tom averting his gaze.

–“A salad? Really?” the brunet didn’t bought it. “I thought you’d be more a steak person or something.” He shrugged and went back at his menu.  
When their waiter came they ordered their meal, Tom insisted on appetizer and pudding and flashed a brilliant smile to the man who disappeared quickly to the far end of the restaurant. Chris had watch him do, wondering, but kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t every day that people were nice to him; he figured he might as well enjoy it when it lasted.  
They eat in silence, neither knew what to talk about and it was starting to be a bit uncomfortable again. Their eyes were fixed on their plates as they cut, dip in sauce and then chew.

–“I hope the rain will stop soon” Chris said out of the blue

Tom’s head snapped up and couldn’t suppress his laugh at the subject his _guest_ choose to broach.

–“yes, let hope so. But I don’t mind it if it means no more of that wrench heat of the past few days”  
–“Maybe, but it won’t be fun driving with such a pouring rain…”

And so it went on; they talked about the weather for lack of better subject. When they were done they were both sleepy and the walk toward they room seemed to take forever. Tom opened the door with a yawn and both of them went to get ready for bed. He settled for sleeping with only his brief on since he definitely forgot his pyjamas and Chris insisted to have the wet bed claiming that Tom needed to sleep well better than he did because he was the one driving.

An hour after they got back they were tucked under the sheets and Tom was tuning off the light. For a long moment there were no other sounds than the rain outside but then a bed shifted and Tom felt blue eyes on him.

–“Thank you” Chris murmured “this is more than anyone has ever done for me in a long time”

Tom smiled sadly and turned to face him.

–“What happened to you, Chris?”

He half saw him tense in the darkness for a moment before he ran a hand on his face and let out a deep sigh.

–“I made mistakes” he murmured so lowly that Tom almost didn’t hear it. “Let say I shouldn’t have been that optimistic…” he added after a moment  
–“I am sorry” Tom breathed  
–“It’s not your fault.” Chris yawned once more and shifted again in the damp bed. “Good night”

Tom hesitated to say something else but exhaustion crashed upon him. He was sleeping before he even finished to mumble ‘good night’

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

There were sounds of water running and someone singing off key when he woke. Tom mumbled and tried to burry himself in the bedding to get more sleep when the memories of the previous day came rushing back to him and he sat up abruptly on the bed, wide awake. He could hear Chris in the bathroom and he was unsure of what he was supposed to do. On one hand he had promised the man to take him to Newcastle but on the other hand he might still be able to save his job by begging Kenneth to forgive him if he returned to London… He was chewing his lower lip when the bathroom door opened and a wet Chris emerged.

–“You’re up.” He man said cheerfully “Good morning”

Tom grumbled something that sounded a bit like ‘Morning’ and let his eyes drink on the sight upon him. Once again he felt the need to touch; his fingers twitched on the sheets and his mouth fell slightly open. Chris didn’t pay him much attention as he went to rummage in his backpack to retrieve yet another shirt, the same grey one as the day before, just as stained as the other; probably even a bit smelly. He stopped in front of Tom’s bed on his way back to the bathroom and tilted his head to the side eyebrows knit in worry.

–“Are you Ok?” he asked

He merely nod, still eying the body in front of him. Chris eventually noticed and smiled widely. He crossed his arms on his chest and waited until Tom finished ogling over him.

–“I… hum” Tom stuttered when Chris’ laugh boomed in the room “Sorry” he ended up saying avoiding the blue gaze  
–“No, no, it’s alright” he laughed “you may look as much as you’d like.”

Tom resisted the urge to hit him with a pillow and asked for his laptop case instead; Chris was happy to oblige before going in the bathroom again. He couldn’t go back yet but they were other means to contact Ken. Long live technology he thought. Maybe he should tell his sister that she needn’t fret because he was still alive. When his laptop was finally ready Chris was getting out of the bathroom and spreading himself face first on the bed with a faint moan that Tom did his best to ignore. As he suspected he had four emails from Emma and even two from Sarah, his sister must have been really worried if she’d let Sarah know he mused. He was about to open Emma’s mail when he noticed the one coming from Kenneth, it wasn’t his professional address and Tom felt more unsure than before. He glances at Chris who seemed content to simply lie in bed with his eyes closed and took a deep breath before opening it.

_from: Kenneth Branagh  
to: Tom W. Hiddleston_

_date: Fri, Jun 19, 20.. at 4:50 PM  
subject: Pick up your damn phone Thomas!_

_Where the hell are you?! I've been trying to reach you for the past hour!_

_I went to you apartment and since you didn't want to open the door I asked the concierge to do it for me. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED THERE?! Have you been home-jacked or something? There is a bloody HOLE in your bedroom door! And you'd better tell me that it is NOT the original of the Cumberbatch's contract I found torn to shreds on you bed! Otherwise you are in trouble Hiddleston! Really._

_Listen, about before, I am sorry I gave Fassbender's case to Downey, but he is more experimented than you are on that matter, and you know that. We cannot afford to mess this up, we've got a reputation to maintain. I am not saying that you will put it at risk, but this case is more complex than it looks... You didn't let me finish before you hang up earlier; you will work WITH Downey, I know this not what you wanted but you will be his assistant. You know the case and he has experience, you'll do it together. Better to have your name quoted with his than not at all don't you think?_

_Well that suppose that you eventually reappear! WHERE ARE YOU?_

_I got a call from your sisters, yes BOTH of them and they have no more clue than I have! What were you thinking? Missing a dinner with Emma and not saying anything?! If you don't pick up your phone or at least give sign of life we are calling the police! Do you understand, Thomas, we are calling the POLICE!_

_Answer me soon!  
Ken._

Tom read the mail three times before his brain began to process the information. He wasn’t fired; he wasn’t fired; **he wasn’t fired**! The sentence was repeating itself in his mind over and over again and he let out a giggle before covering his mouth with his hand to try to stop the grin to spread but it was useless.

–“What is it?” came the muffled voice next to him  
–“I’m not fired” Tom said without looking away from the screen smiling like a mad man “I’m not fired and I’ll get to work on Fassbender’s case!”  
–“Fantastic?”

Tom finally tore his eyes away from Kenneth’s mail only to dive into Chris’ ones. He was lying on his front, propped on his lower arms to look at Tom; his hair was tousled and his shirt had ride up his waist revealing golden skin. He smiled genuinely as he waited for Tom to add something, but the brunet turned his head back to his laptop and started to write his answer.

_from: Tom W. Hiddleston  
to: Kenneth Branagh_

_date: Sat, Jun 20, 20.. at 6:38 AM_  
subject: Re: Pick up your damn phone Thomas!  
Sorry, I couldn't answer before, I broke my phone... I will stop by a shop and buy a new one today, I hope my card is ok though... I'll call you as soon as I can.

_I haven't been home-jacked or anything like that, no, that is just the evidence of how pissed I was when I left... I am sorry, I shouldn't have shouted, nor broken my apartment, nor hang up, nor left without notice. Thank you for not firing me Ken, really. And thank you for giving me the opportunity to work on Fassbender's case, even if it is with Downey. (Seriously was there really any other way than to force us to work together?)_

_I am also sorry Sarah and Emma called you, I know how they can be, I will send an email to reassure them. As you know I am not home, but_

Tom hesitated a moment, what was he going to tell Kenneth? The truth? That he was driving a stranger to an unknown city seven hours from home? Sure they could have taken the highway but Tom didn’t like it and Kenneth knew it so there were no way to have him believe it was a short drive. Plus did he really want to go back home now? He was always working he couldn’t recall the last time he had a full weekend to himself without having to check with a client or prepare some papers. Surely he could stay away a bit longer? If Kenneth didn’t fire him over his last tantrum then he wouldn’t over leaving for two days… Would he?

–“Could you drop me on the main road when you go back please?” Chris said suddenly startling Tom  
–“What?”

He wasn’t smiling anymore, he merely looked tired. Without Tom noticing, he had turned on his back and was now looking intently at the ceiling one arm behind his head. Tom realized he was thinking the same as he did and stilled, eyes wide; Chris thought he was going to leave him and he was probably already planning how to find a new ride to Newcastle. 

There was something fragile about Chris despite all his muscles and intimidating presence, something Tom hadn’t really noticed until that moment; something that appealed to him. He shook his head lightly before speaking

–“Didn’t I say that driving you to Newcastle was fine twice already?”

Chris turned abruptly to face him, disbelief written plainly on his face, the sight was so endearing that Tom couldn’t help but smile, before he caught himself he was leaning toward the other bed and ruffling Chris’ hair. When Tom realized neither made a movement for several heartbeats and then he returned to his laptop as if nothing, his cheek deep red from embarrassment. He took a few breath to calm himself before starting writing again. At his side he felt Chris’ gaze burn him.

_I am in Anstey right now; and I am not alone. This is a long story, well maybe not that long, but I don't want to tell it right now._

_I won't be back in London before tomorrow, I'll let you know when I am home and I will see you on Monday. Have a nice weekend._

_Regards,  
Tom._

Without pausing nor looking back at him Tom read and then answered his sister’s mail before disappearing in the bathroom, somehow confident that Chris wouldn’t touch his laptop. When he got out, half an hour later, he was ready to act as if nothing happened at all and he was happy to find that Chris was too. The pair went out to have breakfast in silence, neither sure about what to say to the other, Tom sit down to sip his coffee while Chris went through the buffet stuffing his plate with everything he could get his hands on. From the corner of his eyes Tom saw him grab handful of small packets of crispbread, jam, butter and honey and put them all in his backpack and he smiled in his cup. He said nothing of it when Chris came back; he simply stole a croissant and pushed a cup of coffee toward him. An hour later they were back in the car.

The ride was way more enjoyable now that they were oddly comfortable with each other, plus it wasn’t as hot as the day before and it had stopped raining.

–“What was all that for?” Tom asked after a long moment of driving in silence.  
–“What ‘that’?”  
–“Jam and crispbread.” He laughed

Chris adverted his eyes, rubbed self-consciously at the back of his neck and cradled his bag closer to him as if afraid that Tom might steal his reserve. That only serve to make him laugh louder.

–“Just in case I am hungry” he eventually grumbled   
–“You could have taken the bread” Tom smiled  
–“Bread won’t last” came the whispered comment.

His smile faltered and was gone in instant and he glanced quickly back at Chris before fixing the road once more. They drop the subject and eventually silence returned in the car. The blond fell asleep at some point and Tom lowered the radio as to not bother him, he kept his eyes and attention fix on the road but he couldn’t help to look at Chris each time he moved, making the leather squeak.  
They weren’t far from the city when he awoke, nearly punching Tom on the face while stretching. As soon as they were in Newcastle Chris insisted that Tom dropped him at the first read light.

–“I am not about to drop you in the middle of the road, are you nuts?!” he hissed when Chris made another attempt to open the door.

Three minutes after, Tom was finally parked and the both of them was looking at each other unsure of how to say goodbye. Tom was worrying his lip again and Chris was flexing his hands.

–“Thank you” he finally said. “Thank you for taking me here.”  
–“You’re welcome.” “Thank you for not killing me in my sleep” Tom joked but Chris didn’t laugh and Tom felt stupid.

He shook his head and reach for the handle; Tom rubbed at his eyes until he saw stars. He felt so tired suddenly, he almost missed him slipping out of the car.

–“ Chris” he called. The man turned and smiled at him. “Will you be alright?”  
–“Yes. Thank you.”

Tom gulped noisily and nodded, he smiled at the man and watched him disappear among other people in the city. For some long minutes Tom stayed put, eyes fix on where he last saw Chris, then he slowly turned his head toward the passenger seat and had to fight a wave of odd emotion. Somehow he hated to see the seat empty. He’d knew the man only for a few hours, barely for a day, and yet he felt as if he missed him.

–“For God’s sake Tom get a grip; you don’t even know his last name!” he admonished

But no matter what he would say to himself, he still felt lonely in this strange city. He contemplated the idea of going back to London that very second, but he was low on fuel, he was hungry and he desperately needed the loo. Better to find a hotel and enjoy the city while he was there he though. He took out the gps and started to look for a gas station and a hotel nearby. The former was easy to find the later however… It took him almost thirty minutes to find a nice hotel with a parking near a tube station. The first thing he did when he got to his room was to relieved himself and then go back at the reception desk to get a map and some advice on where to go.

It was sunny again and since it wasn’t that hot anymore the streets were crowed but not as much as they could be in London. People were friendly and they were taking their time, progressing slowly, some window shopping, other simply enjoying the sun and it was a bit hard for Tom to adjust; he was so used to London’s busy roads with its hoard of tourists and people rushing everywhere.  
Around four, long after he found a decent restaurant to eat at and got away from the main shopping street, he realized that he had no idea where he was... He’d lost his map a while ago and didn’t bother to find another assuming that the city was like London. There it didn’t matter if you got lost because you would always find a way home with the many tube stations and cabs and maps there were. But now his feet were beginning to hurt and his shirt was clinging to his chest and back annoyingly with perspiration, same for his curls; he was so uncomfortable that he was actually enjoying the AC in the shops and longed for a cold shower. But before that he had to find a way back to his hotel, he reminded himself. The ladies in the phone shop were kind enough to indicate him the way and to offer him some water before he bid them farewell and Tom was immensely grateful.

It wasn’t even ten minutes after he got out of the shop that he saw him; a head above the others; long blond hair, walking on the opposite pavement, hunched over and looking defeated, backpack clutched in his hand as if his life depended on it.

–“Chris” he whispered

Despite himself Tom started following him. First on the opposite pavement, then he crossed the road to make sure not to lose him. He saw him get in a restaurant only to get out a few moment after, looking a bit more defeated, if that was possible, then a pub, then another restaurant. Each time it was the same thing; Chris would look at the façade, straighten himself and then go in with confidence only to go out pinching his lips and clutching his bag like a life belt. Tom watched it happen countless of time, brows knitting in confusion until he eventually snapped and went in after Chris got out. He went to the first waiter he saw and put on his most charming smile.

–“Excuse me miss, I’ve just spotted one of my friend going out a few seconds ago. May I ask what he wanted?” Tom asked sweetly.

He already had a story ready in case the woman asked more questions but the waitress only shrugged and look at him from behind thick rimmed glasses.

–“He wanted to know if we were hiring.” “sir” she added as an afterthought.

Tom felt stricken, off course Chris was looking for a job; didn’t he say that he didn’t have money? Suddenly another thought made its way into Tom’s mind; then how was he planning to live here? With no money and no one to turn to… Well, no one that he knew about at least. Was he planning to live here the same way he did before Tom picked him up?

_And why not?_ The voice in his head whispered.  
Tom thanked the woman and all but rushed outside looking everywhere in hope to see Chris again; but he was nowhere to be seen. He forced himself to remain calm, to breathe; he started worrying his lip again and passed a hand in his curls. Chris had been progressing on a straight line, if he didn’t change his behaviour Tom should be able to find him. He passed a hand on his face and started moving.

There were less and less people as he moved forward and Tom wasn’t sure how he felt about that; the buildings were looking damaged and it was getting late. The wind had up and it was stated to be a little colder. He barely resisted the urge to take his new phone out in case it may attract unwanted attention and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt instead.

–“What the hell are you doing here Tom” he hissed under his breath “suppose you find him, what are you going to do? Say that it’s good that he’s looking for a job, give him some money and then leave him there to go back to your hotel?” Tom slowed without noticing, lost in his own mumbling “Maybe he doesn’t even need money, maybe he lied to you.” He shook his head at that, no that wasn’t like Chris “How would you know? You’ve known him for less than a day.” Tom was suddenly angry at himself, angry and confused, what was he doing? “I should go back. I really should….”

Tom stopped altogether. There was an underground station; he hadn’t seen any for the past hour and a half; no matter where it went, that station was a way to get back to his hotel. He sucked forcefully on the cut on his lip and started thinking again; what about Chris? The rational part of him knew that going back to his life was the right thing to do; but the other part wasn’t that sure. Tom felt torn; he ran a hand through his hair and tug at them viciously as if that would help him decide.

–“Damn the man” he finally whispered looking everywhere around just in case “I don’t even know where he is. I’m sure he’s at a friend’s place or something!” He tried to convinced himself, with little success.  
Tom took a hesitant step toward the underground, then another, and another until he was at the top of the stairs; unsure. He looked around once more, hoping to see a tuff of blond hair somewhere around but there were no one; except for a figure seated on the far side of a step in the middle of the stairs. Tom swallowed nervously and readied himself to go down as quickly as possible. The person didn’t inspired his confidence, sitting in the middle of nowhere, hunched against the dirty wall, hidden under a dark and torn hoodie, hands between its legs; Tom took a deep breath and started his descent, his feet and ankles killing him at each steps. He was almost at the person’s level when he saw the figure move from the corner of his eyes; the person was taking something from what seemed to be a bag but he wasn’t sure. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Tom wanted to run but the idea of falling stopped him so he carried on steps after steps, his eyes always returning to the hooded figure. He stilled when he saw what the person took from the bag; a small packet of crispbread and strawberry jam. The person was halfway through spreading the jam on a crispbread with a finger when he realized that he was being watched and turned to Tom.

–“Tom?” He whispered, eyes wide like a deer caught in a car’s light.

Tom stopped breathing, unable to tear his eyes from Chris’ shocked expression, it was a miracle that the man kept his food in hand seeing how dumbstruck he was. A thousand things rushed through Tom’s head and his lips parted to say something but nothing came out; Chris awkwardly tried to clean his finger without putting it in his mouth to lick at the jam but then gave up and did just that before cleaning it with a shirt pocking out of his backpack between his legs. The movement spurt Tom into action and he moved closer.

–“What are you doing here?” Chris asked, unsure of the right course of action  
–“I’ve been looking for you” The truth spilled out of his mouth before he could do anything about it and he could have punched himself in the face. “I mean I’ve seen you walking from across the road earlier and I wanted to know your impression of Newcastle”

Chris watched him intently and took a bite of the crispbread. He chewed dutifully before swallowing and then, instead of answering Tom’s unspoken question he took the time to finish his snack, leaving him to stand awkwardly near his knee.

–“I don’t have an opinion yet” He finally say and gestured Tom to sit next to him on the dirty step “I thought I’ve seen you in the crowd this afternoon, but I wasn’t sure.”

Tom smiled, embarrassed and scratched at his cheek for lack of better things to do with his hands while Chris scrutinized him.

–“Yeah.” He breathed “I told you I wanted to…”  
–“You’ve been following me” Chris interupted.

He didn’t seem angry, merely surprised and then he smiled a little. Tom returned the gesture and bumped their knees lightly.

–“You got me. I was curious about why you’d want to come here where you seem to have nothing.”

A flash of hurt passed in Chris eyes and he faced away from Tom who couldn’t help but feel like a bastard, again. He opened his mouth to say something else but Chris stopped him.

–“You’re right.” He said softly “I have nothing here. Nor anywhere for that matter.”  
–“Don’t you have a home, Chris?” Tom asked after a few moment

He turned his face toward him and smiled once more. But it was a sad smile and Tom felt the urge to hug him, he clenched his fists instead and Chris bowed his head.

–“It’s too far from here. And I can’t go back anyway” he exhaled without looking at Tom. “I...” he started again and quickly stole a glance at him who nodded him to continue. “I come from Australia, I arrived in London about two years ago because I wanted to be an actor.”

He paused and looked at Tom again, gauging his reaction; waiting for him to make fun of him. But Tom never did, instead he eased himself on the hard step and waited for Chris to carry on. He licked his lips and abruptly leaned back to look at the sky, breathing deeply through his nose, gathering his thoughts.

–“My parents didn’t want me to go. They said it was a stupid dream, that I’d never be an actor and that it would do me good to start looking for a ‘real job’. Whatever that was supposed to be… So one day I got tired of it. We got in a fight and I ended up taking all my saving, packing a bag and going to the airport. Hours later I was in London, ready to follow my dream…”  
Chris paused again but this time he didn’t look at Tom. He kept his gaze fixed on the darkening sky while Tom kept his fixed on his face. The hood had fell on the step above them, revealing Chris’ perfect profile; his eyes where a bit too glossy in the semi darkness and there was a tiny spec of jam near his lip but Tom didn’t say anything. There were several questions he wanted to ask though; how he was, why he didn’t take the time to plan it all more seriously, what they parents said once he was gone; but he kept his mouth shut and waited until Chris was ready to speak again.

–“I suppose they were right in the end, I wasn’t good enough.” He inhale deeply and swallowed hard. “I had no idea that London was that expensive; I had no idea how anything worked. My parents always provided us for everything, it was… It was the first time I was truly alone. The first two weeks were hell, finding auditions was nearly impossible and I quickly ran out of saving. The inn wasn’t expensive but I had to pay it nonetheless, so I had to find a job and quickly. I took what I could, being a waiter was easy and the tips were good. I figured I could do that until I found a theatre whiling to hire me but then the owner’s daughter got a crush on me and” Chris rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hands “and it all went downhill.” “Long story short, I got fired and I quickly went back to square one. No money, no job and to top it all the inn kicked me out, no staying beyond six months they said.”

Tom sucked in a breath; he had his doubts about Chris’ situation; but it wasn’t the same to suppose than to have confirmation. He saw Chris’ hands flex on the strap of his bag and wondered if the item was precious to him because it was the last remaining of his home or because it was truly the only thing he had. Tom felt his heart stung and he started worrying his lip again. Chris caught him doing it and gave him a half-hearted smile.

–“I suppose you know what happened after that.” He said, still smiling sadly. “I tried to look for jobs and for a place to stay. I went to a different inn but it rapidly became too expensive and no one wanted to take me for more than a few days. I did everything I could get my hands on but the closest I’ve been to working in a theatre had been to hand out flyers… I ran dry the bank account I opened when I first arrived and started to gnaw at my saving until there was nothing more than a few pounds left.”  
–“Why didn’t you go home then?” Tom interrupted, unable to stop himself.

Chris gave him a sidelong glance and shook his head mildly. His eyes shone with tears but none went down his cheeks, he made sure to keep his head tilt up to avoid it.

–“How could I have?” “How could I have run back home and give my parents reason? And what would they have said? I bet they are mad at me for leaving the way I did, I bet they wouldn’t have let me go back anyway… ”

Tom wanted to say that it would never be too late to go home if Chris really wanted to. That his parents were certainly worried sick about him; that they wanted him back home or at least to hear from him. He thought about his sisters, already threatening to call the police if he didn’t tell them he was ok, he thought about his own mother who, should their situation be reversed, would have turned the world upside down just to make sure he was ok. Chris said that his parent provided them, did that mean he has siblings? Surely they could have help… But Tom didn’t know anything about Chris’ family so how could he tell those things and be sure they weren’t about to hurt the man deeper. Instead he decided against speaking his mind and leaned against Chris’ shoulder, before saying softly

–“You have every right to believe in your dream Chris”

The shoulder against his began to shake faintly as Chris sobbed quietly and Tom felt his own eyes prickle.

–“I have nowhere to go.” He admitted when he stopped sobbing. “I got away from London, hoping it would be easier elsewhere; but it wasn’t.” Chris finally turned to him once more and Tom straightened. “I suppose it became obvious what I was; where I lived. Everywhere people wouldn’t do as much as looking at me; even when they threw cents at my face. But you were different…”

Chris was smiling at him and there was so much gratitude in his eyes that Tom wanted to disappear. He didn’t think he deserved such an expression.

–“You cared. You came back for me; twice.”

He put his head on Tom’s shoulder and stayed there for a long time; Tom unsure of what he should do now and Chris simply content to lean on someone after so long. A strong gust almost made them fall forward and they hold at each other for balance, the moment broken, before bursting into laugher. Later Tom took his new phone out and began to fumble for the internet; Chris arched an eyebrow at it but said nothing.

–“Bough it today, my old one is broken.” He grimaced  
At last he managed to turn the damn thing on and to look for a way back to his hotel. He worried his lip again as he looked though the train timetable.

–“You do that a lot” Chris mused. “Chew on your lip” he added when Tom’s brows knitted in confusion.  
–“Ah… yes, it’s a habit I can’t seem to get rid of.” He confirmed laughing a little, embarrassed.

The man forced himself to leave his lip alone and carefully disentangle himself from Chris before standing up. He stretched minutely, making his back pop, pocketed his phone and went down a step before turning back to face Chris. He was watching him heedfully, unmoving, the open packet of crispbread still resting on his tights along with the half empty packet of jam; his eyebrows shoot up when Tom hold out his hand toward him and awaited for him to take it.

–“You don’t expect me to leave you here alone, do you?” Tom chuckled “Nor are you expecting us to spend the night here. We’ve got a long trip tomorrow. And we still didn’t have diner.”  
Chris was completely lost, he was looking at Tom as if he’d grown another head and maybe three other arms too; the only thing Tom could do was to grin and take the his hand to coerce him into movement.  
–“Come on” he said. “We’ve got ten minutes before the next train depart; let’s go!”  
–“What are you doing?”  
–“If this is not clear enough; I am taking you back to London.” Tom heard Chris take a sharp inhale but didn’t let him say anything nor did he let go of his hand. “I got a spare bedroom that I never actually bothered to turn into an office, I think you’d make good use of it. Until you find something better of course.”

Behind his smile Tom was actually rather anxious; he's just opened his door to a perfect stranger and hoped for the best. A part of him wanted to laugh hysterically while another was too busy being charmed by Chris’ shocked expression.

–“I…” Chris began  
–“Unless you got a better offer I strongly suggest that you take up on mine.” Tom concluded firmly.

Too shocked to protest Chris let himself be led by the hand and without really understanding what was happening was soon gently pushed inside a hotel room with a tuna sandwich in his hand. He looked up at Tom who was standing next to the bed and Tom saw that the man was on the verge of crying again, instead he smiled broadly, saluted him with his food before taking a huge bite. It was all so silly that he couldn’t refrain the laugh that bubbled free as he sat across from him to eat his own sandwich.

Later, when they were ready for bed, Chris with only a worn out boxer on and Tom tucked in his brand new pyjamas, they found themselves standing at the foot the bed slightly embarrassed.

–“I didn’t think I’d have company tonight” Tom confessed as he eyed the single bed.  
–“I can sleep on the floor if you…”

He didn’t even finish his sentence that Tom shoved him on the bed with a firm push at his back. He watched deeply amused as Chris fell face first on the mattress; his long hair fanning around his head like a halo; the golden skin contrasting against the pale sheets and the rolling muscles of his back hypnotizing. Slowly amusement left place to fascination again and then to the deep need to feel the hard planes of the body before him. His palms tingled from where they had touched him and he had to fight the need to rub them. He couldn’t help but stare; openly ogling the man, and from the bed Chris was watching him too.

–“Don’t be silly” Tom said, voice a bit rougher than he intended snapping into reality “no one will sleep on the floor. The bed is big enough for the both of us!”  
–“Then what are you waiting for?”

Tom felt a shiver down his spine and his breath quicken. He passed a hand in his curls and inhaled deeply; before him Chris was now lying on his side, facing him, one arm tucked under his head and the other outstretch toward him in a clear invitation. There was a hesitant smile on his face and Tom could see his hand shake a little. For a second he thought about refusing him; he thought about how much that was wrong; that he shouldn’t take advantage of him that way, but the shadow of disappointment and hurt that went in Chris eyes as Tom took too long to answer tipped the scale.  
He took his hand with a shy nod and let himself be pulled on the bed and inside Chris’ embrace. In a heartbeat Tom was on top of him and they were looking into each other’s eyes, unsure. It was so unlike the one night stand they both had before, quick and filthy, almost too drunk on alcohol or need to focused on anything by their own selfish pleasure. It was silly but this time, it was like doing it for the first time all over again; worried about what their partner might think and feel; it was unsettling.

Tom gasped when Chris leaned forward to rest his forehead against his and he licked his lips, resisting the urge to nip and reopen the cut. Chris’ eyes were drawn to the gesture and he leaned forward barely brushing their lips together, chasing the lingering wetness; his large hands, rough with calluses, slipped beneath the hem of his shirt to rub at his hips, and Tom couldn’t help but lean into the touch.  
The first kiss was like electricity coursing through their veins; making them shiver and aching for more. Tom buried his hands in Chris’ hair, angling his head just so and felt the hands tighten on his hips. They did their best to keep it slow and unhurried, still learning each other and Chris took the opportunity to nip and suck playfully at Tom’s bottom lip which had him giggling breathlessly.

–“You seem so fond of that gesture” he said against Tom’s lips. "I wanted to try"

They stayed like that for a long time, kissing and feeling each other, grinding their hips slowly but neither dared to do more. Tom’s mouth and cheeks started to burn with the rough scrap of Chris’ beard and he pulled slightly away, resting their foreheads together once more and panting faintly. There was desire and something akin to affection in the blue eyes but there were also questions and uncertainty. Tom realized suddenly that he was the one in control there; for Chris, despite his apparent strength, would not force him in any way and was still, somehow, waiting for his consent. He felt a rush of excitement and tightened his hold on the blond locks before kissing him again, more forcefully. Their position was swiftly reverted and he smiled when Chris leaned away to take in the sight of him on his back. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting hard; his pyjamas shirt was rolled up against his stomach as the bottom hanged low on his hips revelling tempting abs and sharp hips bones. Tom shamelessly did the same, ogling the muscular and perfect body looming over him and parted his knees, pulling Chris’ hips down with his heels until he could feel his cock against his own. They weren’t completely hard yet, but they were getting there.  
Soon they started rocking slowly; moaning quietly as their cocks gradually thicken. Chris dipped down and pressed his face in the crook of Tom’s neck breathing quickly; kissing and nipping gently at the skin.

–“I don’t…” Tom moaned “We don’t have anything to… ease the way…”

Chris stopped moving, eliciting a growl from him but didn’t part from Tom’s delicious neck; he couldn’t have even he wanted to; not with the way Tom was holding his head there.

–“I do have some butter” he mused and chuckled when Tom slapped him weakly on the shoulder before scowling at him. The sentence ‘do you think I’m a toast?!’ was written plainly on his face. “Either we’ll find a way or we’ll do other things” he shrugged.

And they were kissing again, Chris clumsily undoing Tom’s shirt. He leaned away just long enough for Tom to take it off and then he was all over him once more, trailing the tip of his nose from the pale neck all the way down Tom’s side, his hands locked at his hips, thumbs playing with the pyjamas trousers. He mouthed at the soft skin, kissing, licking and sucking, rejoiced at the little whimpers and gasps and at the way Tom shook under him. He was certain that he would be covered with love bites in the morning; and he was already eager to see it.

–“Take them off” Tom panted, kicking his legs and pushing at his trousers “Please”

The request send a wave of arousal directly at Chris’ groin and he hurried to comply. He took off the trousers and pants and couldn’t stop himself from moaning when the thick curve of Tom’s cock came bobbing out. He threw the clothing somewhere at the foot of the bed and went to wrap his hand around the firm length but Tom stopped him with a touch at his wrist.

–“This too” He said cheeks flaming, pulling at the hem of Chris’ tented boxer.

Chris’ grin grew feral and he wriggled himself out of his underwear. It was difficult and he almost fell countless of time; but he managed and was more than pleased to see Tom’s hips buck when his cock came into view. The hungry eyes were fixed on his groin and he had to clench his fist in order not to touch himself.  
Tom moved quickly; reaching up, he threaded his fingers into Chris' hair again and guided him for another kiss, heated and hungry. One hand was at the back of his head and another was caressing his thigh; so close to where Chris needed it rocking their hips together. With a deep moan Tom tilted his head back, breaking the kiss, and guided Chris’ mouth to the tight nub of his nipple, arching his back into it when Chris complied. He lavished his chest with attention; going back and forth between his nipples; sucking and nipping at them; rolling one between two fingers before taking it back in his mouth. Tom was a shaking and moaning mess underneath him; his mouth open in a perfect ‘o’, breath coming out in short pants with his curls plastered on his forehead; and Chris couldn’t believe he was the one who got him to look like that.

–“You’re beautiful” he whispered resting his chin on Tom’s ribcage.

Tom licked his dried lips and smiled fondly before caressing his cheek. Chris kissed his hand reverently, then his chest then all the way down to his belly button. He felt Tom’s cock bump at his chin and heard him hiss above him, hand tightening in his hair once again. Oh how much Chris wanted to taste him; to feel him on his tongue, to hear Tom shout his pleasure and fill his mouth; but right now safety first.

–“Condom?” he asked running his hands at Tom’s side. Tom shook his head and Chris gridded his teeth. “No even in your wallet?”

Everybody had a condom in its wallet nowadays he mused. Tom seemed to think about it and shrugged, gesturing vaguely in the direction of his bag so Chris could go see for himself. Getting out of bed was tedious; but more because Tom couldn’t seem to let go of him and it was quite awkward to walk with an erection but in the end it proved worthwhile. There was a square of four small sachets of condoms hidden in the man’s wallet among stamps and other crumpled papers; Chris arched an eyebrow at him but Tom seemed as surprised as he was, if not more. They grinned at each other when Chris repositioned himself between Tom’s legs. He dropped the wallet and tore apart a sachet, his eyes going back and forth between the green eyes and the glorious length in front of him.  
He heard Tom suck in a breath when he rolled the latex on the heated flesh and he had to press a hand on his hips to keep him still. He licked his lips unable to stop himself and swallowed hard. Jerking him off slowly, hand going up and down, he swiped his thumb against the head and for a brief moment mourned the fact that he couldn’t have it bare. He gave a few teasing little licks, each wetter and lower than the last and soon he had to put both hands on Tom’s hips to keep him from bucking. His head was beginning to ache with all the pulling at his hair but he couldn’t care less.

The taste and feel of rubber felt odd and unpleasant but that didn’t stop him from licking and sucking as if it was the most delicious lollipop. He tried to concentrate on the heat and weight of it in his hand and against his lips instead. He took just the tip in mouth and sucked lightly; looking up at Tom from under his lashes, delighted in his little wimpers. Above him Tom was biting at his palm to keep his cry at bay.

–“Don’t do that” Chris said hoarsely releasing the man’s cock with a loud pop. “Let me hear you.”  
–“I don’t mind you hearing me, Chris, but I am not so keen at being heard by our neighbours …” he panted, rocking his hips a little.

Chris grumbled but dove in again and felt Tom pet him gently before resting one hand on his shoulders, blunt nails scratching involuntarily as he tensed. He went up and down before working his tongue, cheeks and throat, massaging Tom’s cock rather than sucking it, making the man underneath him buck and grunt loudly. Feet planted firm and wide on the mattress he lifted his hips; pushing inside Chris’ mouth, desperate for more. He moaned wantonly now, unable to stop the sound from spilling past his lips, head thrown back into a pillow and hands tangled deep in the blond hair, keeping his face pressed in the coarse nest of hair at the base of his prick as his thrusts quickened.  
It wasn’t easy for Chris to breathe like this, with no room in his mouth he had to concentrate to inhale and exhale, hard, through his nose and he could feel spit drip down his chin as Tom did little else than use him. But he couldn’t deny the fact that he loved it; being held like this; the thick, heavy cock in his mouth, the scent of Tom filling his nostrils, the pull of his hands in his hair. It felt so good. He closed his eyes and reached between his thighs to run a shaky palm over his own erection, moaning at how sensitive he was. For a fleeting moment he lost his concentration and ended up gagging, hot tears running down his face as he pulled away and coughed.

–“’You alright?” Tom was dragging himself up on his elbows and looked concerned.

He waved his hand at him and swallowed a few time, trying to control his coughing before looking at Tom.

–“A tiny bit too enthusiastic” he croaked

Tom had the good sense to look embarrassed but that didn’t stop the wide smile to spread on his lips; and as soon as his breathing returned somewhat to normal Chris was crawling over him again and kissing it away. Their cocks were rubbing together and Tom sneaked a hand between their bodies to grab them before making a slow up and down motion that had him grunting and bucking above him. Chris let his head fall in the crook of his neck, breathing hard, hands clenched in a fist at either sides of Tom’s head; it was becoming harder and harder not to simply rut into the hand.

–“I wish I could fuck you” His voice was deep and hoarse and it send a wave of pure lust into Tom’s body.  
–“Yeah. I wish you could”

The blond bit at his neck when Tom thumbed the sensitive head of his cock, smearing the pre-come gathered there and then he was thrusting in eagerly; wrapping a hand around Tom’s one.

–“Next time” Chris moaned “next time, I’ll take my time with you. Open you up, feel you, stretch you until you are ready for my cock. Until there’ll be nothing but white hot pleasure surging in you when I take you.”

Each sentence was followed by a kiss or a nip everywhere Chris could reach; his neck, his jaw, his lips and Tom laid there panting and moaning, imagining the feel of the man’s fingers inside him; dripping lube and fucking him, scissoring him; opening him for the thick cock he was pleasuring right now. He groaned, scratching at Chris’ shoulders and back with blunt nails leaving red, angry trails. Flushed and struggling to breathe, Chris digs his toes into the mattress and increased the speed; fisting their cocks in earnest.

–“Chris…” He hissed, rolling his head on the mattress, widening his legs.

The rest was muffled as he leant up to brush his lips against Chris’, pushing against his hand and using the hand tangled in the blond hair to angle his mouth down to deepen the kiss. Chris accepted it with vigour, tongue insistent and eager. It was filthy and depraved but neither cared; seeking only pleasure. Tom lost breath as Chris ravaged his mouth, pulling back to gasp and just as he did, he moaned loudly unable to control himself at a particular good tug at his balls. If anyone was in the next room there was no way they couldn’t hear but Tom couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore.  
When Tom tipped his head back again Chris groaned, pleased, leaning down to press his mouth to his neck once more. The sting of teeth combined with the palm caressing the tip of his cock had Tom shouting; he felt a flash of heat curl at the base of his spine and in a second he was coming. Spine arched off the bed, moaning loudly as he released himself into the condom. Above him, deep sounds rumbled from Chris’ chest as his hips stuttered then stopped as he too found release over the soft plane of Tom’s stomach. He kept lazily stocking his cock until he was done then let himself fall at Tom’s side, smiling.  
The brunet took off the condom, tided it and all but dropped it somewhere at the foot of the bed and they laid there, panting in post-coital bliss for a long time.

–“You’ve made a mess” He said eventually, hand hovering over the cooling splash of come on his skin.  
Chris looked ashamed for a second then shrugged and crawled back over Tom.

–“Then allow me” His breath ghosted on his heated skin; making it prickle.

He darted his tongue out and started cleaning dutifully. Tom swallowed hard and did his best to keep his breathing even as he drank in the sight of the blond licking his own come. There was a smug smile on Chris’ lips when he rose his head and witnessed the hungry look on Tom’s face, but he merely pecked his cheek and then got off the bed to the bathroom. He came out moments later with a wet towel and a glass of water; he gave both to Tom before picking up their belongings and putting them near their bags.  
On the bed, once Tom had cleaned himself, he feasted his eyes on Chris’ naked form.

–“You’re a pervert” he said flatly when Chris sat himself on the left side of the bed; fingers idly caressing his lips.  
–“Say the man who tried to choke me on his cock” he retorted grinning stupidly. Tom harrumphed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Not that I minded tho.”

Chris buried his face in Tom’s neck one more time and kissed him softly on the corner of his lips, humming happily. Tom petted his hair gently before turning off the light.  
They stayed silent, cuddling in the semi darkness for a long time, enjoying each other’s warm embrace; eyes closed.

–“How old are you Chris?” he murmured softly. It has been something he wondered about since Chris told him his story.  
–“26, 27 next month” came the reply, just as quiet. “And you?”  
–“30”  
–“You’re old” he joked  
–“…” Tom hit him playfully with a spare pillow “Wait till you get there”

They had a short pillow fight, naked and giggling like teenage boys at a sleep over; and when they eventually fell asleep it was with broad smiles.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was still early when Tom woke up and he didn’t want to get up. It was still dark and he was good where he was, in a cocoon of heat, with strong arms hugging him and pressing him close to a firm chest. He wriggled a bit to find a better position and his foot went up the length of a muscular leg to settle itself behind a knee; Tom’s brows knitted as he opened an eye to know what was happening. He was met by a face full of blond hair and he jumped in surprised when he realized that it was Chris holding him so closely before remembering the previous night. The man grunted when he moved but didn’t wake, nor did he relent his grasp on Tom. He had two choices; push him out of the bed and run to hide in the bathroom ashamed of what they did or simply go back to sleep and accept everything. He was more and more tempted to tilt toward the second option when his need for the loo made itself known. Tom really started to hate his bladder for he was so comfortable but there was no denying it.

–“Chris, wake up…” He whispered, taping lightly on the man’s side “Chris, come on, I need to go to the bathroom!”

Tom poked him with more force but he only grunted and tighten his grip almost crushing his spine making him yelp as he nearly lost his grasp over his bladder.

–“Chris, let me go!” he pleaded “Let. Me. Go.” He eventually urged with loud slaps on the man’s shoulders and side.

Tom kicked and pushed and all but ran out of the bed the second Chris loosened his hold. Left alone and still sleepy Chris looked around him quizzically as if trying to understand where he was and what he was doing there. He settled himself again the headboard and yawned loudly. His hair was worse than a bird’s nest and there was a thin trickle of dried drool in the corner of his mouth that he took off with the back of a hand; he idly scratched the place where Tom slapped him and yawned again.

–“You are not a man; you are an octopus” Tom sighed when he came back from the bathroom few minutes later.  
–“Sorry” Chris said meekly trying not to look at his face. “I am a bit of a hugger”  
–“I don’t mind that but five seconds later and the bed would have been ruined” Tom said sheepishly.

Chris tried to refrain his laugh but failed miserably which had Tom rolling his eyes. He was happy and reassured that they were still comfortable around each other. Tom went back to the bed and let himself be pulled in another hug; his back resting comfortably against the broad chest. Tom sighed when Chris kissed his neck and let his hands wander on his naked skin; he closed his eyes and intertwined their fingers when they were edging too close to his groin.

–“Good morning” Chris whispered in his ear  
–“Morning.”

They stayed sitting like that for a long moment, savouring the easiness with Chris rocking them softly; when Tom felt himself starting to doze off he startled and pated Chris’ thigh before getting up.

–“Better get ready, it’s going to be a long trip”

Then it went on pretty much like the day before; they took turn in the bathroom, packed and went out for breakfast before taking Tom’s car to head back to London; except that they were way more comfortable together, brushing their hands, bumping their shoulders and Chris didn’t steal anymore packets of jam, even if Tom suspected it was simply because he had gotten enough the day before. They thought of buying food and water for the road since neither wanted to stop more than necessary. Tom could see that Chris was still doubting him somehow but since he wasn’t entirely sure of what he was doing himself he thought better than saying anything.  
The ride home was an agreeable one, they didn’t talk much but they did smile at each other a lot and laughed at some stupid stuff going on in the radio. Both windows were rolled down and Tom could see Chris tilting toward the wind like a happy dog. The thought made him paused for a second; comparing Chris to a dog wasn’t the nicest thing to do but given the look of pure bliss on the man’s face as the wind hit him, it was exactly the right comparison.

–“You said you were a lawyer; what kind precisely?” Chris asked startling Tom who thought him asleep.  
–“I am a” he cleared his throat to regain his composure and looked at Chris from the corner of his eyes “I am a corporate lawyer. I work for Wellers Law, it’s not as glamour as a criminal lawyer but it is way less risky” he laughed. “My apartment is near Hampstead Heath; eleven minutes by foot from Hampstead station and fifteen from the park!” he beamed at Chris who smiled broadly, half his body turned in Tom’s direction. “I love to run there before I have to go to work.”

He longed to ask if he would accompany him but didn’t; instead he focused back on the road. The rest of their trip passed as easily between light conversations and relaxed silences. It was only when they entered the busy roads of London that they both tensed up. Sunday afternoon was hell; there were twice as many tourists as during the weekday and they all thought that the road was meant only for them. A few took photos of his car and Tom rolled his eyes; at his side Chris was nervously picking at his nails. It took them nearly twenty minutes more than usual to arrive at Tom’s apartment but at last they were parked and the uneasy silence was back again.

–“I understand if you want to go back on your word…” Chris breathed out.

Tom took a few seconds to ponder on it but then shook his head and looked at him with a new found resolve.

–“Let’s go” he said.

It was only when he was about to open his front door that his resolve started to crumble again. He only just remembered the state he left his apartment in and blushed a deep red.

–“Hum… when… hum… I…” he started hand on the key, unable to open the lock “I was in a fool mood when I left.” He said quickly before Chris couldn’t misinterpret his hesitation “I may have made a bit of a mess…”

He wanted to add something but decided against it. Instead he started worrying his lip again and opened the door as wide as he could. He let Chris in first and took his time to close the door and take off his shoes before turning to see the damages.

A bit of a mess was a huge understatement. Kenneth didn’t lie, his home looked horrible… There were shoes and broken bits lying on the floor, the sofa was bare as all the cushions had been thrown somewhere around the room and it was worse when he got to the corridor and to his own room. There was an enormous hole in the door; he flexed his hand absentmindedly surprised that it hurt a little for he didn’t feel it at all until that moment. In the living room Chris remained silent; still standing motionless, backpack held loosely in his hand, he seemed to be taking in the state of his new temporary home. Tom felt as if the blond was on the verge of saying something and braced himself for it, but nothing came.  
Idly scratching his cheek he motioned for Chris to follow and showed him around, indicating where everything was or was supposed to be before leaving him in the guestroom, which had thankfully been spared, while he did his best to clean up.

Half an hour later, as he was crouched with a short brush and a dustpan he spotted Chris on the threshold, looking at him and he smiled self-consciously.

–“Something’s wrong?” Tom unfolded himself and carefully went to throw the broken bit into the adjacent kitchen’s bin.

Chris didn’t answer; he merely shook his head before disappearing into the guestroom again. Tom couldn’t help but to find it cute; his lips stretching in a broad smile. They hadn’t kiss nor touch again, more than necessary, since they got in the car and Tom was weirdly missing it. He pondered whether going after him was a good idea or not but choose not to but shook his head a little and went back to work.

Another half an hour later the apartment was starting to look like itself again and Tom let himself fall on his bed exhausted. His bedroom was still a mess but he didn’t care; at least the communal areas were tidy. There were no noises in the apartment, he figured Chris must have fell asleep; the whole situation felt unrealistic… His eyelids began to feel so heavy it was getting harder and harder to keep them open and the soft material of his pillow under his cheek felt so nice, he decided to rest his eyes for a minute; just long enough for them to stop burning and didn’t even realize he was falling asleep as well.

It was a clinking noise that woke him up some time after. He rubbed vigorously at his eyes and yawned loudly; he felt sweaty, his head heavy and his mouth furred; he needed some water and for that rhythmic clinking to stop. He got up on unsteady feet and braced himself on his wardrobe when the world span a little refraining another yawn. Casually he took off his shirt hating the way the material clung to his chest with perspiration and ran a hand in his curls to get rid of his bed hair before setting into motion again. It was a short walk from his room to the living room; along a small corridor with three other doors; one for the loo, another for the bathroom and the last one, right in front of his, was the guestroom’s; Chris’ bedroom he corrected himself. The living room was connected to the kitchen were the clinking sound seemed to be coming from. He was surprised to see Chris there, standing in front of the stove stirring something. So that was the source of the clinking then. Tom half expected him to have run away with most of his belonging as soon as could have but it felt good to have been wrong about that. He yawned again lying against the wall and arched an eyebrow when Chris turned to watched him.

–“Sorry, I know I shouldn’t have touch anything, but I thought that you might be hungry when you wake up…”

He made to turn the stove off but Tom stopped him with a gesture and went to help himself with a glass of water. He noticed some cut vegetables in the sink and shrugged.

–“Since you are going to live here, you might as well make yourself at home.”

He hovered above Chris’ shoulder to look at the pot and inhaled deeply. Whatever the thick preparation was, it was smelling good.

–“I am making a gratin; I hope that’s alright”

To be honest Tom had no idea what that was but nodded nonetheless. He served himself another glass of water and watched as Chris put the vegetables in a baking dish before pouring the thick mixture over it. He stirred, added what must have been grated cheese on top and then put it in the oven before turning to face Tom with a smug smile.

–“Let me guess, you also worked as a cook?”

Chris chuckled and nodded. Tom rolled his eyes and made to go back to his room when a strong arm sneaked around his waist and pulled him back against him. He gasped in the kiss before relaxing and resting his arms loosely around Chris’ neck. He rested their forehead together when they parted and was slowly caressing his lower back; just above his belt. Tom’s torso was indeed covered with bites and bruises in different shades of blue and purple and Chris let his other hand roam over them, smiling fondly.

–“Don’t look so proud” Tom admonished but it only widened his smile.

They kissed lazily in the kitchen, swaying a bit until they both felt tired of standing and decided to move into the living room.

–“I believe we have some shopping to do tomorrow.” Tom whispered in his ear.  
–“I though London had 24/7 shops”

Tom’s hand tighten on his and they both grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure when, but I may write another chapter since everyhing is already planned in my head. :)


End file.
